middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mirkwood
*Gollum |Series = The Hobbit |Appearances = The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |founder = |final_state = Still standing }}Mirkwood, later known as Eryn Lasgalen ''' and formerly known as '''Greenwood is a large Woodland in Rhovanion, and a realm ruled by King Thranduil. Pre-series The Greenwood was a large woodland in Rhovanion. Along with the nearby woodland of Lorinand, It was first populated by Elves trying to get from Lake Cuivienen to the Far West. From then on out, the Elves called it Greenwood. Some of the Elves dreaded the crossing of the Misty Mountains west of Greenwood and stayed there, becoming the Silvan Elves, although some of them later did continue west, becoming the Green Elves of Beleriand. It was later bisected by the Dwarf Road, constructed by Dwarves in an attempt to link their realm of Khazad Dum with their mansions in the Iron Hills. Later still it become the dwelling place of men (who in turn fled from the east where other Men were swayed by Sauron). Some of these Men would go on to migrate west into Beleriand, becoming the Men of the houses of Beor and Hador. Their kin that remained in Rhovanion became the Northmen, and those that remained specifically in Mirkwood were called the Woodsmen of Greenwood. The Skin-Changers were also descended from these. The Woodland Realm After the War of Wrath, Sindarin prince (and refugee of the woodland realm of Doriath) Oropher went to rule the Silvan Elves of Greenwood, just as the Noldorin Lord and Lady Celeborn and Galadriel (also refugees of Doriath) would rule Lorinand. Given the superiority of his bloodline, Oropher styled himself The Elvenking, and became the lord of the Woodland Realm. He used the aid of the Dwarves to build an underground realm under the Mountains of Mirkwood to the North, where his stronghold was. His people built a new road, leading to their realm, called the Elf-path, with an Elven Gate at the forest's western border. Oropher was slain in the battle of Dagorlad, and was suceeded by his son Thranduil. Married to the Elvenqueen, Thranduil would gradually retreat into the underground fortress, as the influence of Gondor reached the southern border of the woods, where they built a fortress on the hill of Amon Lanc. Around this time, the Woodsmen residing in that part of the forest cut much of its trees, creating its Eastern Bight. At some point in the early Third Age, one of the wizards, Radagast the Brown, settled in Rhosgobel on the Southern borders of Mirkwood. Also residing on the borders of the Woodland (specifically, in the Gladden Fields) were Halflings, an offshoot of the Northmen, who would go on to migrate west and away from the shadow of Angmar. Some however remained behind and two of these, Déagol and Sméagol, would find The One Ring, lost to the Anduin nearby. Thranduil's Woodland Realm did not interfere in the wars of Gondor and the Northmen with the Easterlings, but still maintained a friendship with the people of Dale, Esgaroth and Dorwinion (the latter two were involved in a trade route that supplied Thranduil's cellars with wine), as well as the Dwarves that would later settle Erebor. Thranduil sent the White Gems of Lasgalen in order to have them fashioned into a necklace for his wife, but she never got to wear them. Thranduil became involved in the war with Angmar, launching at least one attack on its fortress of Gundabad.The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. He forfeited when his wife was captured and killed in Gundabad. He placed an statue in her likeness at the Elven Gate into the realm, and began retreating from the affairs of the outside world entirely. In TA 2340, an Orc raid from Angmar resulted in the deaths of two of Thranduil's Silvan subjects and while he hunted the Orcs down and adopted the victims' surviving child, Tauriel, he would not participate in the battle of Fornost and the ultimate downfall of Angmar. Shadow over Greenwood In 2941, a shadow fell on Greenwood. Eminating from the abandoned fortress of Amon Lanc (since then renamed Dol Guldur), it resulted in the trees twisting, their sap made foul. Wild animals were dying and replaced by bats and Giant Spiders. Orcs and Goblins from the Misty Mountains, led by Azog and Bolg, secretly came into an alliance with the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, and the Nine entombed in the High Fells of Rhudaur were released and summoned to Dol Guldur. The stream coming down from the Mountains of Mirkwood became enchanted, as was the forest's air, and the Elven Road - while considered safe - fell into disuse, its bridge over the stream broken. The woodsmen living nearby came to call the forest Mirkwood. Quest of Erebor During Thorin Oakenshield's and Bilbo Baggins' journey, they and their company wished to gain entrance entered Mirkwood as a shortcut to the Lonely Mountain. At the edge of the forest at the Elven gate, Gandalf was tasked by Galadriel to investigate the High Fells. Before he departed, Gandalf gave the Company one more piece of advisement: The first, he told them to be wary in the forest because the air was befowled with dark magic that would cause hallucinations. Next, he warned them of an stream that had been enchanted with a dark spell and to cross the bridge stone only. He last warned them to stay on the Elf-path, for if they strayed away from it, they would never find it again. The company traveled through the forest and stayed on the path as Gandalf had told them. However, the forest soon began twisting their minds, and causing Thorin and Company to either hallucinate or feel weakened. They travelled for days until they come across the enchanted stream Gandalf told them of but found that the bridge had been destroyed. Kíli had found a way to cross by using the vines to get to the other side. Thorin sent Bilbo across first, but as the Hobbit crossed, Bilbo began feeling the river's enchantment pulling him. Quickly, he had made across but Bilbo, fearing for the others, yelled for them to stop but turned and found that the company was already crossing. Thorin reached the other side before the others. During this time, Thorin and Bilbo spotted a White Stag approaching them. Though Bilbo was amazed by the creature, Thorin immediately fired at the creature, but the stag disappeared. Meanwhile, Bombur had succumbed to the spells and had fallen asleep, forcing the other dwarves to fashion a stretcher and carry Bombur. Thorin began succumbing to the polluted air of the forest and hurriedly led his company off the path. During the rest of their time in the dark forest, Nori had lost trace of the path the company had went on. Bilbo managed to snap out of the dark spell and told his companions they were lost but the Dwarves began to feel the foul air of the forest. Bilbo took it upon himself to find out where he and the company were at. When the company was distracted, Bilbo climbed up a tree while Thorin heard whispers Bilbo had warned him about earlier and told the company they were being watched. Meanwhile, when Bilbo reached the top, he saw they were almost to the Lonely Mountain. At the same time, Bilbo's dwarven friends were captured by gigantic spiders. When he shouted to the dwarves he knew they were in the right direction, Bilbo heard no response from them and saw something coming. Soon, Bilbo suffered the same fate as his companions and was captured by the other spiders. However, Bilbo managed to free himself from his spider cocoon and killed his attacker with Sting. He soon rescued his companions when he saw one of the Spiders threatening to eat Bombur. While the dwarves escaped their captors, Bilbo was separated from the group, where he attacked a baby spider due to the Ring's influence. Soon, the Hobbit heard his company in distress. Legolas of the Woodland Realm cornered Thorin Oakenshield and Company, along with Tauriel and other Elves. After defeating the spiders, the company was captured for "snooping around" in the lost kingdom. Thranduil had Thorin and his company locked up in the King's dungeons with the exception of Bilbo who managed to evade capture yet again and had been trailing the Elves. Thranduil attempted to reach an accord with Thorin but the dwarf refused because he would not give up Bilbo Baggins. Soon, Bilbo freed Thorin and their friends from their cells and the company escaped in barrels bound for Esgorath. Battle of the Five Armies News of Smaug's death reached Thranduil, who took his army from Mirkwood, and led them to the Lonely Mountain. War of the Ring Battle of Mirkwood After the Battle of Dol Guldur, when Sauron was banished from Dol Guldur, the Woodland was largely cured from his influence, but Dol Guldur remained out of Thranduil's borders within the realm. During the War of the Ring, Thranduil sent his son and several emissaries to Rivendell to participate in the Council of Elrond. In defending his realm against an invasion of Orcs from the Misty Mountains, Thranduil fended off much of Sauron's forces and therefore contributed to the victory over the Dark Lord. Inhabitants * Oropher (formerly) * Thranduil * The Elvenqueen (formerly) * Legolas (formerly) * Tauriel * Elros * Radagast * The Spiders of Mirkwood (formerly) * Woodsmen of Mirkwood Visitors *Bilbo Baggins *Thorin and company Prisoners *Thorin (formerly) *Kíli (formerly) *Fíli (formerly) *Dwalin (formerly) *Balin (formerly) * Óin (formerly) * Glóin (formerly) * Bifur (formerly) * Bofur (formerly) *Bombur (formerly) * Dori (formerly) * Nori (formerly) * Ori (formerly) Events * War of the Ring References Category:Locations Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug locations Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies locations